


He’s mine (I don’t think so)

by exoprincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, EXOPlanet - Freeform, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mention of ChanKai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoprincess/pseuds/exoprincess
Summary: Kyungsoo lives and breathes for his soulmate Baekhyun. So when he is kidnapped, Kyungsoo has no choice but to come up with a plan to rescue him from what might be a difficult foe.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	He’s mine (I don’t think so)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Obsession and has been in my folder for a while now :P So I decided to finally let it out ^^

It had been a couple of years since they had landed on earth from exoplanet. Ever since they had made it here, their goal was to get back home, but to no avail. Instead they were hunted by humans and tried to be forced to use their powers for their own greed. Each and every time they had escaped their grip, until recently. This caused something that they never imagined would be possible. 

“Where is he?!” Kyungsoo demanded through gritted teeth. His voice was menacing and eyes wide with his eyebrows furrowed over them. He looked down at the being beneath him as he merely smiled. One of his eyebrows was raised as if to taunt him. Kyungsoo hated it…

“What if I don’t tell you…?” Baëkhyun challenged.

This made Kyungsoo angrier and he threw him harder against the floor. He pulled out his pocket knife and placed it right above his neck.

“Tell me!”

“Or what!?” Baëkhyun asked. “Are you going to kill me?”

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth together as he realized he couldn’t kill the latter. Killing Baëkhyun would mean the end to his Baekhyun. The two were connected, as if they were one and the same. And in a sense, they were. Baëkhyun was a clone of Baekhyun. The scientists hoped to make perfect replicas of each of them. They wanted slaves to obey the scientists in any demand. They would then be sold to the military and become the ultimate weapon. Only Kyungsoo, Minseok, and Yixing had managed to escape. But the clones had rebelled and instead destroyed the laboratory. They now wandered around the world aimlessly.

Kyungsoo looked into those brown eyes that were identical to his own Baekhyun’s. Baëkhyun knew that as long as he held Baekhyun captive, Kyungsoo would be at his whim.

“If you ever hope to have him back…I suggest you climb off of me…”

Kyungsoo gulped as he tightened his fists.

Baëkhyun grabbed the knife by his neck and pressed it into his throat. “Unless…you want me to kill myself?”

Kyungsoo pulled back and straightened up. “I hate you…”

Baëkhyun smiled as he stood up and dusted himself off. “As long as I have him…” He grinned wide as his eyes widened, “You will do whatever I ask…”

“What do you want?”

His eyes softened as he looked Kyungsoo over. He didn’t answer, which made Kyungsoo angrier and caused the earth to tremble beneath them. “Give him back!”

“Never!” Baëkhyun shouted. He trembled in anger as he let out heavy pants. “How come he can be happy…with a lover, family, and friends? I was born into this world to be a weapon. A mere tool to be used. It is his fault I was created! And crueler still…” His eyes lifted to Kyungsoo, “You couldn’t give me a soulmate?”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were soulmates, something everyone from exoplanet had. When Chanyeol and Jongin were cloned, their clones were soulmates to one another. But since Kyungsoo was not cloned, it was impossible for Baëkhyun to ever have a soulmate.

“I will never love you. You know that.” Kyungsoo told him.

Baëkhyun shook his head, “You will…” He muttered. “Because when I dress and behave like him…you will fall for me.”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “It doesn’t work like that!”

“It will!” He shouted as he stomped his foot. “You will be mine! All mine! Now kiss me!” Baëkhyun had seen so many times how Kyungsoo comforted Baekhyun. How he looked at him with tender eyes and whispered sweet nothings into his ear when he was scared. Deep down, he wanted that. But unless Kyungsoo cloned himself…he would never have it.

“Do it now! Kiss me!” Baëkhyun commanded.

A sudden burst of light entered the room, hitting Baëkhyun straight in the face. He let out a yell as he covered his face with his hands.

Baekhyun…his Baekhyun, suddenly appeared in front of him in a defensive stance. His hands glowed from the light beam he had just shot at Baëkhyun.

“You don’t kiss what’s mine you sick freak!” Baekhyun shouted at the clone.

Kyungsoo smiled as he pulled him in from the waist, “Where have you been?”

Baekhyun looked over at him smirking, “In a cage, but Jongin managed to break me out.”

“Sounds like the plan was a success.”

The door suddenly burst open and Chanyeøl stood by it. He had that same deranged look in his eyes. As if there was no soul, just a blank slate.

Baekhyun escaped Kyungsoo’s grip and stood over him again. “We are going to leave now.”

Chanyeøl suddenly lifted up his hands as if he trying to summon fire, but instead smoke escaped his fingertips. He gritted his teeth and again tried, but again it wasn’t working.

That was the clone’s problems. They were not perfect replicas of them. They were unable to control their powers. The powers would glitch. Sometimes they would come out powerful, other times they would barely be able to do anything.

Chanyeøl was finally able to throw a fireball at them, but Kyungsoo was able to deflect it using the rock under him. He stomped and caused it to make a shield for the both of them.

Baekhyun ran to him and leaped into his arms, “This is why I love you.”

Kyungsoo chuckled as he kissed his head. “Anything for you.”

Baëkhyun watched from afar and his hands balled into fists. “I want his blood!” he shouted.

The clones made a run towards Kyungsoo, but were deflected by a fire that was shot in their direction. They stopped in their tracks as Chanyeøl leapt in front of Baëkhyun. He threw back fire, deflecting the fire that was shot at them.

“You started this without us?” Chanyeol asked with Jongin by his side.

“Just hold onto me, then we can get out of here.” Jongin said.

Kyungsoo scoffed as he pulled Baekhyun closer to him, “About time.”

Baëkhyun’s eyes widened when he saw how Baekhyun smiled as he leaned into Kyungsoo. How Kyungsoo now beamed instead of emanated anger. He wanted that…he wanted his own Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was beautiful in every way…he wanted him so bad.

“Stop!” Baëkhyun commanded as he pulled out his own pocket knife. “Make any foul move and—“ he placed the knife by his throat, “I’ll do it.” He said.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he pulled Baekhyun closer to him, “Don’t!”

Baëkhyun’s eyes grew watery as he gritted his teeth together. _“_ I have nothing to lose! You do!”

“I’ll give you whatever you want! Just don’t do it!” Kyungsoo negotiated.

“I…I want you.”

“You can’t have him!” Baekhyun shouted back, “He’s mine!”

Baëkhyun pressed the knife deeper, causing blood to ooze out. “I will slash. Is that what you want?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “STOP! I’ll do whatever you want! Just stop!”

“Blood…” he responded, “Give me your blood.”

“Fine, take it.” Kyungsoo told him as his grip on Baekhyun softened. “You want my blood so bad?” He pulled out his own pocket knife and slashed his hand.

“Kyungsoo! You don’t owe him anything!” Baekhyun shouted as he covered his hand. They both knew why he wanted the blood. If he could get a DNA sample from Kyungsoo, then he would have his clone. They weren’t entirely sure how it worked, but they knew that their DNA guaranteed a clone.

Baëkhyun felt a tear roll down his cheek as he ran over to Kyungsoo. He nearly stumbled as he got closer.

“Make one wrong move and I won’t hesitate to break your legs…” Baekhyun threatened as the clone stood in front of Kyungsoo.

Baëkhyun pulled out a vial as he placed it below Kyungsoo’s hand. His blood began to fill it up slowly, much to Baëkhyun’s joy.

“This is more than enough…” Baëkhyun told him as he looked up. He grinned wide as he placed his hand behind Kyungsoo’s head and pulled him in, locking lips with him.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the sudden interaction. Baekhyun sent another light beam in their direction.

Baëkhyun was expecting it and quickly leaped out of the way. He held the vial tightly in his hand as he smirked at them. “You taste delicious Kyungsoo…”

Baekhyun saw red as he threw another light beam at him and ran after him.

“Baekhyun, stop!” Kyungsoo said as he grabbed him by the waist. “I’m not letting you get away from me again.”

“I have what I want…” Baëkhyun said as he looked into the vial. He looked down at Kyungsoo and grinned, “I merely wanted a preview of what I would be getting.”

“You’re lucky you’re so far away!” Baekhyun shouted.

They were so busy with Baëkhyun that they didn’t even notice Chanyeøl had gone away long ago. Baëkhyun left shortly afterwards leaving the four of them alone.

“We need to go now.” Jongin said. “Grab onto me.”

Baekhyun huffed, agitated that they were going to let him get away with kissing Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun, it’s ok. I have you back now.” Kyungsoo told him as he snuggled into his shoulder. It had been a tough two days not knowing whether or not Baekhyun was alright after Baëkhyun had taken him away. It turned out that all he wanted was a piece of Kyungsoo’s DNA to make his clone.

Baekhyun held Kyungsoo by the waist as he pulled him in. “I’m not letting YOU out of my sight this time.” Baekhyun told him as he rubbed his hair. “I don’t want anyone touching what’s mine.”

***

They all teleported together to their secret underground home. The rest of their friends were waiting for them there.

Baekhyun greeted them all and smiled as they welcomed him home. They made stew for dinner and the nine of them all ate together. Baekhyun decided to head to his room early. He was tired and needed a rest from his two days. Nothing had happened, if anything, he had just been locked inside of a cage. He knew that he was just bait.

He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. He was happy to be home. Now they could continue working on finding a way home. But he still had one thing on his mind…something that was making him angry.

“Baekhyun?” A soft voice whispered in the dark.

Baekhyun blinked and sent a small light towards the sound. Kyungsoo’s face was illuminated and he sent him a small smile. Baekhyun scoffed and made room for Kyungsoo to lay in bed next to him.

Kyungsoo climbed in and cradled him in his arms. Baekhyun pressed himself into him and shut his eyes. It was nice to be with Kyungsoo again. It was so cold and lonely where he was.

“Baekhyun, did they hurt you in anyway?”

Baekhyun shook his head, “No. They only used me to get to you.” Baekhyun squeezed on the sheets underneath his palm. “And you gave him just what he wanted.”

“If it means you can be safe, then I’d do anything.”

Baekhyun gritted his teeth together, insecurity suddenly overwhelming him. “You let him kiss you…and didn’t even do anything about it.”

Kyungsoo blinked and looked down at him, “What?”

Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, “He looks just like me. Do you like him?”

Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun’s chin and lifted it up to look at him. It was dark, but he could tell his lip was pouting and his platinum hair brushed his forehead. He was beautiful in every way. No one could ever compare to him.

“Baekhyun, he may look like you. And because of that, he is just as beautiful on the outside. But on the inside…” Kyungsoo pressed his hand against Baekhyun’s chest where his heart was. “You’re kind, sincere, and I am so lucky to have you as my soulmate. He is nothing when compared to you. My heart belongs to you and no one else. And no matter what happens, that will never change.”

Baekhyun grinned wide as he snuggled into Kyungsoo’s chest. The latter always knew what to say. He let his silly insecurities get in the way when he knew that Kyungsoo loved him. He let out a sigh. “I missed you. I did nothing but think about how to get out of there. I was so happy when I saw Jongin teleport into the cage.”

Kyungsoo rested his chin on Baekhyun’s head and let out an exhale. “I’m glad you’re home now.”

“I love you Kyungsoo…” Baekhyun whispered. He lifted his head and kissed Kyungsoo with everything he had.

Kyungsoo kissed back with just as much intensity. They parted and in a soft whisper Kyungsoo replied, “I love you Baekhyun.”

They knew that living on earth with powers was very dangerous. They were at risk every day that they spent here. They both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. Knowing that no matter what happened, they would be safe as long as they were together.


End file.
